Captain America: The Silver Bullet
by storyteller274
Summary: *ON HOLD*
1. home

The quiet of spring was what Steve woke up to that morning; the room not making a sound. Steve had the tendency to wake up before even the birds to start his day with a run, and that day was no exception. He was trying to wake himself up when something moved next to him. Steve turned his head and came face to face with Beatrice Babino; his girlfriend.

Her brown hair has grown since he met her a year ago, pooling on the pillow she was sleeping on. Her mouth was slightly opened and he could now hear a small amount of snoring coming from her. It was still odd to Steve how he got a girlfriend; let alone someone as amazing as Beatrice. He smiled while taking his hand and moving a chunk of her hair that was over her face very gently as to not wake her up. Beatrice's face scrunched up at being touched before relaxing when Steve started combing his fingers through her hair; him knowing that that usually gets her to fall asleep.

Steve finally decided to get up after laying in bed for a couple more minutes. He got dressed in his running clothes and was tying his shoes when he felt someone lean their head against his back, making him smile.

"Why are you up so early?" Beatrice mumbled against Steve's back.

"I'm going on my run." He said, turning his head enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. "You can come if you want."

Beatrice let out a tired laugh and pushed off his back just to lean her chin on his shoulder. "Steve, we tried that and you ran your route like 20 times in one morning. I can't survive that so early in the morning." She explained.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You're just built different than I am." Beatrice gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek before falling back into their bed.

"I'll be back soon." Steve said, making his way to Beatrice's side of the bed and giving her a kiss on the lips. They pulled back and Beatrice smiled at him.

"I'll be here."

* * *

"On your left."

Steve called out to the other runner ahead of him as he ran around the man. The sun is now a good way into the sky and Steve had been out for a while running his route. Yet to really break into a sweat or get very winded, he ran another two rounds around before making his way back to the apartment him and Beatrice. Nothing too big or too small, not too close to the city or too far away; the apartment building was built in the 60's and had recently been renovated when the two heroes came into the city. As Steve made his way inside and up the stairs, he passed one of his neighbors Kate who was dressed in a pair of scrubs had her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Mornin' " Kate called as the passed each other. Steve smiled and sent a small wave her way.

"Good morning. Morning shift?" He asked. Kate nodded and gripped on her purse strap.

"Yep, soon though I'll be switched to the night shift so you won't be seeing me for a while."

"Oh that stinks."

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do; ya know?" Kate asked with a shrug. They parted but before turning the corner, Kate backtracked and called to Steve. He turned as she called, "Tell Beatrice I said hi."

Steve smiled, "Will do."

After walking only a little bit more to his front door, Steve opened the door that he knew Beatrice unlocked after she got up. He could already hear the music playing through their home as he entered, and it took him a minute to try and recognize the song. _Lights by Journey I think._

"Hey I'm home!" Steve called, taking his shoes off near the doorway.

"In the bedroom!"

Steve's feet padded over through the kitchen and to his and Beatrice's shared room to see her sitting on the bed with files and papers strewed about over the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over some paperwork from past S.T.R.I.K.E. missions and some stuff I have to do for my trip to Wakanda next month." Beatrice explained, looking up quickly at Steve before looking at the paper in her hand.

"You're going to Wakanda next month?" Steve asked. He walked over and picked up a paper closest to him and looked it over, seeing at it was directions to the US Embassy in Wakanda.

"Yeah, Fury wants me to go talk to the king and his group of mining experts about the possibility about finding vibranium and talk a deal with him. I told you about this a couple weeks ago."

"Oh." Steve looked up from the paper to Beatrice who looked confused at his forgetfulness. "Sorry, with all these missions from S.T.R.I.K.E. lately I've kinda been forgetting other things."

"It's alright. Besides I get to see T'Challa again after seeing him at that conference with his father. He said he has a surprise for me." Beatrice said with a smile. Steve frowned at the mention of the Wakanda prince, looking back down to the paper in his hand. Ever since Beatrice had been appointed as the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the country of Wakanda, he had heard Beatrice mention T'Challa, King T'Chaka's oldest child and heir to the throne many times. Not meeting the man in person and getting a good read on him is what worried him the most. Not that Steve didn't believe in Beatrice; he trusted her more than anyone since he woke up from the ice. It was T'Challa who he felt uneasy about.

To move on from the subject and the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach, Steve asked another question. "Why are you looking over past S.T.R.I.K.E. missions too?"

"Oh!" Beatrice exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "I completely spaced out. I got a text from Natasha. She said that we have a mission once you get back and can get to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it was like ten minutes ago and I knew you were getting back soon." She said. Steve sighed and sent a small smile her way.

"Just let me change and we can head out. Did Romanoff say where we're going?" Steve turned from Beatrice and searched through the bureau for fresh clothes. Beatrice nodded and started gathering her stuff together and make her way to the door.

"Yeah. Carcassonne, France." Beatrice said just as she shut the door for Steve to get changed. She knew that even though he knew there was nothing wrong with his outer appearance, Steve was still uncomfortable with changing in front of her. A couple minutes later Steve and Beatrice were ready to leave so they climbed on the back of Steve's Harley Davidson and they rode off to their next adventure.

 ** _hey so here's chapter one of The Silver Bullet :) this is all original work so please comment and tell me what you think._**


	2. bundle of feelings

The semi-long ride to the Triskelion was passed with silence between Steve and Beatrice. The only communication they had was if Steve would hit a bump or go a bit too fast, Beatrice would grip his waist a little tighter. Steve would always smile when she would do that and sometimes went a little faster just so she would grip his waist.

Being this close to Beatrice would make his heart beat a little faster than usual, which is when he was thankful for his thick jacket he wore when he was riding. As the massive glass building came into view, Steve stepped on it and made his way into the garage where S.H.I.E.L.D. kept most of their transportation. Beatrice got of as soon as Steve kicked out the kick stand, her hair messy from the wind.

"You know, at some point, I think I'm gonna get a car. My hair looks like it was attacked by birds." Beatrice said as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"You don't like riding with me?" Steve asked. Him and Beatrice started making their way into S.H.I.E.L.D., occasionally attracting glances as they passed.

"Of course I do. But I'm also thinking of if you're on a mission or something and I need to get somewhere far. I can't rely on you always to give me a ride."

"I guess I see your point."

"Steve, it's not like I'm buying the car now. You can relax." Beatrice smiled at his face as they walked down the hall. They walked a little farther before having to go separate directions to change into their gear. "I'll see you on the jet."

"See you there."

* * *

"There you are."

Beatrice looked up from tying her boot to see Natasha Romanoff standing in the doorway of the locker room. She had grown her hair out a bit and had taken the routine to straighten it to a T instead of the curls she had when they had first met.

"You were looking for me?" Beatrice asked. Natasha walked in and looked over Beatrice's _Sterling_ suit. Because she was now a full-time member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and went on missions, Beatrice received a new suit after the Battle of New York. This one was less revealing than the one before it, the Kevlar padded bra top being replaced by a leather and Kevlar mixed corset with front strap buckles across the front. Her Kevlar padded leather pants and leather boots had stayed the same, as well as the jacket with the gray S.H.I.E.L.D. logo stamped on the sleeves. Beatrice's hair was less of a mess than when she got to the building and her fingers ran through it clad with her silver rings.

"Yeah, I thought that we could walk to the quin jet together. We need to get moving." Natasha said. Beatrice nodded and the women left the room and headed for the hanger at the other end of the building. "So what's up?" Beatrice looked over to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"'What's up?' You never say 'what's up'."

"What? I can't ask what's going on with you?" Natasha asked with a smile that made Beatrice figure out what she wanted.

"Nat, you can just ask what's going on with me and Steve. You don't have to try and dig anything up." She said, explaining to the assassin.

"Okay, okay. How are you and _Steve?_ "

"Fine."

Nat looked over to her shocked, "That's it? Just fine?"

"We're really fine. Is that better?"

"No. Come on, I want dirt."

"There is no dirt. Me and Steve are squeaky clean."

"Sure you are, you guys have been together for a year now. Has he even said 'I love you' yet?" That got Beatrice to stop walking and become extremely red in the face. Natasha stopped walking and smirked at her younger friend's face. "Oh, so there is dirt."

"There's no dirt, can we drop this?"

"No we can't. Why are you getting so red faced at the mention of I love you? Has he said it?"

Beatrice's wide eyes looked around to make sure Steve wasn't around then looked back at Natasha with a pleading look, "Please drop it." Natasha blinked at the look Beatrice was giving her, _this must be a really sore spot for her_.

"Alright." Natasha said, giving in. Beatrice nodded and walked the rest of the way to the jet in silence.  
When they reached the jet, Steve was already inside dressed in his bark blue stealth outfit and helmet. He nodded to Natasha and looked at Beatrice who was trying to avoid the super soldier's eye at all cost. The jet took off once everyone was seated, and then Brock Rumlow (head of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team) got up and started explaining the mission for today.

"Alright then, listen up! We got word from one of our informants that there has been some odd activity in the city of Carcassonne. We've gotten images of some of the towers in the area being oddly fortified with men and serious fire power." Rumlow explained as a hologram of the city showed up and so did several pictures of men with guns walking the walls of some of the fortress.

"There's also the fact that in the last four months, seven young residents ranging from ages 9 to 25 have been reported missing to the local police. All the cases have gone cold and have no evidence as to where these kids have gone." Natasha added, letting the projection show the seven pictures of who was missing. "We believe that whoever had been taking residency in the towers has been snatching up these kids."

"Our mission is to infiltrate the premises, find these kids and take down the enemy. This is a public area to tourists, so we need to be careful and get these guys away where they can't hurt any civilians." Rumlow finished. Beatrice nodded and kept an eye on the pictures of the missing kids, one standing out to her. The picture was of a little girl, her black hair in two braids and falling past her shoulders, she had bright green eyes and a couple missing baby teeth, but it didn't work against her. It gave her a form of innocence that made Beatrice's heart clench.

"Hey."

Beatrice looked from the picture of the girl to Steve who sat next to her, a puzzled look on his face as he looked at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Beatrice looked away from Steve to Natasha who was watching the two, which made Beatrice look down at her hands and start fiddling with her rings. Steve watched how she wouldn't look at him and stared down at her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. If they were anywhere else, Steve would have hugged her or held her hand, but being surrounded by other agents was not the right setting to show affection. So Steve patted her knee and stood up, walking over to the redhead in the cat suit a little ways away.

"Hello Cap." Natasha greeted. Steve nodded and leaned against the jet wall, crossing his arms across his chest. "Something the matter?"

"Something's bothering Beatrice, and she won't tell me." Steve said, watching said girl fiddle with her rings.

Natasha sighed and pulled Steve to the other end of the jet where no one seemed to be loitering about. Steve was confused, but went along with the assassin's pull. Once they were alone, Natasha looked at Steve. "I might know what is bothering her."

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's...I was talking to her about you two and brought up a topic that seemed to shake her up a bit."

"What topic?"

"I had asked her if you had said 'I love you' yet." Steve froze much like Beatrice had back at S.H.I.E.L.D. which Natasha noticed quickly. "Well, have you?"

"I-I-I..."

Steve was at a lose of words at the question. Sure, he knew that Beatrice meant a great deal to him. And he was attracted to her on many levels. But anytime the word love popped into his head, it wasn't Beatrice that would come to him first; it would be Peggy. Knowing that he still had these feelings for Peggy, Steve couldn't say _those words_ to Beatrice. It wouldn't be fair to her, or to himself.

Natasha could see the struggle in Steve's eyes as he stood there quietly. "Cap, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's not your fault. I-I'm just..." _not ready._ Those words didn't need to be said for Natasha to know what he meant. She knew about Agent Carter and Steve's relationship back in the day and by the way Beatrice reacted earlier, so did she. _She must be waiting for when he's ready_. Natasha thought. She was about to say something else when Rumlow walked over to them.

"We're nearing the drop zone. You two better get ready."

 ** _chapta 2 :) this is not my best chapter so i might go in later and edit it._**

 ** _and i just want to clarify this, this is not the sequel taking place in winter soldier, that 's an entirely different story i'll be working on after this. this is something of my own creation._**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

**_Hey guys_**

 ** _So the past couple of weeks I have had summer classes and haven't posted that much. This resulted me into thinking about where I was actually going with this story arc and truthfully, this would work much better if I pushed it off until after Winter Soldier._**

 ** _So I will leave this up just to warn everyone that this will be edited and reposted after the second book in the Sterling Silver series,_** A Silver Star ** _has finished._**

 ** _The way I was going anyway it would have made more sense to do this after the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA coming back, yada yada yada._**

 ** _I will definitely post the description of the 2nd book later today (I just have to write it XD) and then we'll be all good._**

 ** _Eventually this book will be put into the shop for massive revisions, just a warning._**

 ** _Well, I hope you all are now excited to see the continuation of Beatrice Babino and Steve Rogers :) and Beatrice gets to meet Sam and Bucky YAY!_**

 ** _Also, those of you that read my Fantastic Four fic RADIOACTIVE RELATIONSHIP, I have been working on the next chapter and that will probably be up later today as well._**

 ** _Okay guys, that's it for me. See you in Winter Soldier ;)_**


End file.
